The present disclosure relates generally to systems and devices for gesture recognition. In particular, systems and devices using two-dimensional (2D) cameras that are capable of gesture recognition in three-dimensional (3D) space are described.
Gesture recognition is a rapidly growing technological field for inputting commands to computer systems, gaming systems, and/or other interactive control systems. In such systems, human gestures are captured by image and/or motion detection subsystems and interpreted via algorithms to relay specific commands to the subject system. Gestures can originate from any bodily motion or state, but commonly originate from the face or hand of a user.
Known gesture recognition devices and systems are not entirely satisfactory for the range of applications in which they are employed. For example, existing gesture recognition systems and devices have difficulty recognizing gestures that are performed in 3D space. More specifically, existing gesture recognition systems have difficulty recognizing gestures that require “depth perception”, such as a forward swipe gesture (i.e., hand moving away from the device) and/or a rearward swipe gesture (i.e., hand moving toward the device). In another example, some gesture recognition systems and devices include 3D cameras (e.g., structure light cameras, time-of-flight cameras, stereo cameras, etc.) to track gestures through 3D space. These systems, however, are expensive and require complicated systems for operation.
Thus, there exists a need for gesture recognition devices and systems that improve upon and advance the design of known gesture recognition devices and systems. Examples of new and useful gesture recognition devices and systems relevant to the needs existing in the field are discussed below.